Sailor Moon Vs Pegasus Seiya
Sailor Moon Vs Saint Seiya! From the Moon to the stars, the entire cosmos will shake when these two galactic heroes clash! Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro (The Void) Zeus: Tell me, Chaos, what would you call power? Chaos: The ability to judge over all things, free of fear. Zeus: And tell me, Chaos, what would be considered all things? Chaos: Everything that is matter, everything that is not. Everything that exists and shall be, and everything that does not exist but can be comprehended, and everything that does exist but cannot be comprehended. Zeus: And tell me, Chaos, against everything that exists and shall be, and everything that does not exist but can be comprehended, and everything that does exist but cannot be comprehended, is it possible to obtain power? Chaos: For whom do you speak? The tiniest speck of dust cannot obtain power, yet the mightiest god or titan may grow in strength beyond the reaches of time and fatigue. Zeus: I speak of man. Chaos: Man! Hah! Powerful are they to what they know, for they grow smart and strong. But only when they become blessed by gods do they begin to witness the universe, yet to us, they still remain obsolete. What troubles you, Zeus? Are you afraid of the rising power of the Sailor Senshi, or the Saints? Zeus: Not in the least. I merely wish to place a wager... (Eternal Saint, 0:00-0:16) Out of the void, the scene shifts to Earth’s moon, where two heavenly rays of light shine down onto the lunar surface. Out from one steps Usagi, naked, yet transforming into her Sailor Moon form. From the other comes Pegasus Seiya, and a large cube that follows him; this cube opens up, and dons on him the Bronze Cloth of Pegasus. Both brace for battle in an alternate universe, constructed by the deities for the contest of champions. Announcer: THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Usagi! Seiya! Draw! 60 (Eternal Saint, 0:16-1:20) Seiya starts off the match, disappearing and reappearing right in front of Usagi, surprising her. He starts a string of punches and kicks at close range, but after beginning to slightly glow, the Sailor manages to dodge them all despite their incredible speed. When an opening presents itself, she launches a kick of her own, striking Seiya on one of his shins. We winces and limps slightly, but overcoming the pain, lands an uppercut on Usagi’s chin, knocking her into the air. 53 With a backflip, Usagi recovers in the air, but continues to fly upwards of her own accord. Pointing her sceptre at the ground, she fires a beam of energy down to the earth which rams into Seiya and creates a crater in the ground he’s standing on. Soon after the blast hits, he backflips out, then leaps into the air after his opponent. Sailor Moon dodges and tries to strike Seiya, but he dodges in turn forcing her to evade his incoming attack and try again. This exchange continues briefly before Seiya gets the upper hand, elbowing Usagi in the stomach and kicking her in the head. Raising a fist and clenching it, it becomes surrounded with energy as he lets lose a punch; despite seemingly throwing only one, Usagi takes the hit of a thousand, and flies backwards, crashing into a faraway mountain and reducing it to dust. 39 Upon standing up and noticing Seiya running at her, Usagi takes off her Tiara and holds it out. A beam of moonlight reflects off of its surface and into Seiya’s eyes, blinding him; in his dazed state, he fails to block Usagi sidestepping, tripping, and slamming him to the ground. As he gets up he tries a leg sweep, which is avoided when Sailor Moon backflips away, so the Saint grits his teeth and charges up another meteor fist. Seeing the attack coming, Sailor Moon grips her Tiara, and it begins to glow until it forms a pink disk of light. Seiya rushes forward and Sailor Moon throws her tiara; though Seiya’s arm is moving fast enough to seemingly split into a hundred individual fists, the tiara reflects off of each and every one of them, blocking the attack and knocking Seiya backwards. 25 Seeing him recoil, but still standing, Usagi flies into the air and begins screaming at the top of her lungs. Her crying emits supersonic waves that stun Seiya as he blocks his ears, trying to block out the deafening noise. While still crying, Sailor Moon extends her Cutie Moon Rod and points it downwards; a cyclone of energy forms around the rod and then flashes outwards in a massive burst, not only flattening Seiya, but also obliterating the moon and sending him flying back down into the Earth’s atmosphere as it explodes above him. 13 Seiya gets up as soon as he lands, and avoids Usagi’s sudden descent to the Earth. Jumping backwards and then forwards, he punches her three times and kicks her in the head, each attack letting off a burst of energy, and the last sending her recoiling back. 9'' '''Usagi': Time to power up! Seiya: Oh, it’s on! Sailor Moon begins to spin around in the air, as her uniform quickly changes in colouration; Seiya’s cloth begins to glow, and starts shining in a bright yellow fashion. After the transformations are complete, the two stare each other down; Super Sailor Moon against the Gold Cloth of Pegasus. 1'' Without warning, the two break the silence and blitz towards each other. Slamming into each other, they slowly begin to rise out of the Earth’s atmosphere and into space. ''1 (Star Sky, 1:29-2:02) Faster than the speed of light, the two warriors trade punches and kicks as they fly around the solar system, looping through planets and orbiting around the sun. Their battle rages on like fireworks in distant skies, viewed from planets as a bright comet crossing the cosmos. Each attack is met with one of equal force, every advantage gained is quickly lost, as they fight throughout the solar system so quickly that time itself slows around them. On it goes, until they lock fists in front of the sun in an evenly-matched struggle for power. As they struggle to push the other back, faint images of Queen Serenity and Athena shine behind their respective champions. Serenity and Athena: The powers of the universe be with you... 1 (Star Sky, 4:48-5:27) A burst of energy forms between the two, breaking their struggle, and both fly backwards while becoming bathed in a brilliant white light. Usagi emerges from the light donning a new uniform and a large pair of angel-like wings; her Eternal form. Seiya, meanwhile, exits the light in a bright white set of armour with gold ornaments and wings; the God cloth. 1'' Usagi yells out as she raises her sceptre above her head; a flurry of feathers flies out in front of her as beams of light gather into the scepter. Seiya, meanwhile, conjures a massive bow and arrow made from the same material as his cloth. Drawing the bow back, the arrow becomes surrounded by an intense light. ''1 Sailor Moon lets her Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss loose, and it blasts forward in a dazzling rainbow beam; Pegasus Seiya fires his arrow, which rockets forward leaving a streak of white light behind it. Both attacks collide, and the blast from the explosion slowly eclipses the entire universe. 1'' As Usagi struggles to keep her attack up, she looks up, and sees Seiya slowly walking towards her through the combined blast of their attacks. Stunned at his power, she fails to move as the Saint raises his fist. With his arm becoming surrounded by a light even brighter than human comprehension, he launches his Comet Fist; this immense attack strikes Usagi, blasting her beyond existence. 'K.O!!! Slowly, the light fades, and Seiya remains floating in space. His face only displays a look of awe, before a hand touches him on the shoulder. He looks up and smiles at Athena, who guides him back down to Earth. Outro (I Ran, 0:34) '''Announcer: This Melee's winner is... Pegasus Seiya! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees